


In My Dreams, In My Nightmares

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Extremely Gay Discord Anthology [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desire, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Guilt, Intersex, Luna saves the day, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, None of the sex in the first chapter is actually happening, Older Man/Younger Man, Pain, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Spike's got a dick and a vag, The rape isn't actually real, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, discord just ends up in a fucked up headspace, yay for dragon/humanoid biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Discord's got it bad.He's had it bad for a while now.And it will only get worse.Muchworse.





	In My Dreams, In My Nightmares

* * *

He was in love.

 

If not love, then definitely in a state of deep attraction. 

Green eyes like sprawling pastures, full of intelligence and innocence. 

Flawless, pale skin, like porcelain, so delicate and fragile.

He'd met Spike as a mere child, clinging to Twilight Sparkle's heels, but he was now a nubile young man, finally coming of age.

At first he was merely curious about Spike's growth. The spunky teen had really come into his own, and Discord found himself wanting to spend more and more time with him.

He wasn't sure when curiosity had turned to interest, or when interest had turned attraction, but he had a vague idea of when attraction became  _desire._

 

Spike was 16 now, on the cusp of adulthood. 

He managed to catch Twilight before she headed towards the entrance of the castle.

"Twilight, have you seen Spike around? I wanted to talk to him about our next...ahem... _get together~"_

Twilight gave him a slight smile. "I think he's in his room? You should check there."

"Will do..." Discord purred. Luckily, he happened to know exactly where the window to Spike's room was. With a flash accompanied by a silly noise, he vanished and reappeared just next to the windowsill. He heard shuffling and smirked deviously, already planning on giving the boy a scare. He moved over into the window frame...

 

And just

 

Stared.

 

And stared.

 

And **stared**.

In _awe_.

Spike faced away from him, blissfully unaware of what he was now displaying to the chaos spirit, having freshly showered.

For now, Discord's scarlet eyes roamed over every bare, glistening inch of Spike's smooth, creamy skin, from the slope of the teen's back to the curves of those rounded hips and the thickness of those gorgeous thighs. The boy's ass was full and thick, and Discord thought for a moment how'd it'd feel in his hands, and if those plump cheeks had ever known anyone's touch.

He noticed Spike beginning to turn around and almost instinctively turned himself invisible.

Oh.

Oh  _gods._

If Discord had thought his young friend was attractive from behind, he was downright  _sinful_ from the front.

The way his long, damp green locks hung over his shoulder, his pretty pink nipples, the slight pudge of his belly, and-

_Fuck._

A cock hung flaccid over what may have been the prettiest pussy he'd seen in a _long_ while. It had thick lips, gorgeous and perfect, and his cock was small and cute, just like Spike himself. Both were framed by a light smattering of curly green hairs. 

Spike walked towards him, and had Discord not been aware that he was invisible, and that the boy had no idea he was giving the chaos spirit a private show, he would have been convinced that Spike was giving him  _bedroom eyes._

 

Spike leaned on the windowsill, staring out at the orange and pink sky, sighing gently, his face level with Discord's crotch that was rapidly becoming harder and harder the longer Spike stayed there.

Discord felt his brain shutting down. A cute boy, fully nude, face level with his groin?

_'Is this how I die?'_

His blood pumped sluggishly and a curious (and stupid) voice in the back of his head wondered how much of his cock he could fit in Spike's pretty mouth before his gag reflex activated.

Suddenly, Spike perked up and stepped away from the windowsill. "Hm?"

Discord struggled not to let out the relieved exhale he was holding in, and slunk away from the window, face aflame and an image baked into his brain that he'd likely never forget.

From then on, attraction had become desire and desire became pining.

And pining?

Was absolute _torture._

* * *

Spike was gorgeous.

He was drop dead gorgeous and Discord couldn't stand it. He still spent time with the boy, but every visit was accentuated by him holding back and suppressing every and any urge to touch Spike beyond simple hair ruffling and back patting.

Once, Spike had initiated a hug, and the chaos spirit promptly felt his soul exit his body.

Two months passed and the pining, the  _longing,_ hadn't vanished. Discord would argue that it had actually grown _stronger._

When the boy laughed, his heart ached.

When he blushed, Discord felt like kissing him.

And when those emerald eyes caught Discord's own, he never wanted them to go.

 

And his sleep offered no respite.

His dreams were usually absolutely nonsensical, even by dream standards.

Now however, they had structure. A pattern. A pattern that Discord felt equal amounts of dread and enthusiasm for.

Every dream he seemed to have had Spike in it.

Spike sitting next to him, Spike laying on top of him, holding Spike, _kissing_ Spike.

_Spike in his bed, letting out gentle cries and whimpers as he was teased and touched and brought to a shuddering-_

And then it was over and he was awake, with either his heart hurting or his undergarments stained.

Tonight was not deviating from the pattern, it seemed.

 _Spike let out a soft moan_ _as Discord lapped at his clit, teasing the little nub as two of his fingers pumped back and forth into Spike's tight hole. His cock was hard, leaking a small amount of precum that threatened to drip onto Discord's face._

_"My pretty boy...so beautiful...you're **so** beautiful, Spike." He crooned, crooking his fingers and delighting as Spike's wet heat clamped around them and the teen shuddered and groaned._

_"Oh Discord...s-so good...m-more, please..." Spike begged, hips wiggling._

_Discord pulled back and enveloped that little cock with his mouth, internally smirking as the boy let out a shrill cry, back arching as pleasure tingled throughout his body._

_"Mm...are you going to cum? Go ahead, sweetling. Cum for me...let me feel it."_

_Spike let out a choked sob and rocked himself against Discord's hand. "Nn...nhhaa...oh gods...oh~!"_

_Discord hummed pleasantly as the taste of the boy hit his tongue and Spike's pussy tightened around his fingers._

_"Discord...?" Spike murmured, eyes hazy._

_"Mm...yes?"_

**"When are you going to stop dreaming?"**

Discord's eyes snapped open and he exhaled harshly. He looked down at himself, unsurprised that his crotch felt sticky as a result of his dream.

"Oh fiddlesticks..." He huffed. He snapped his fingers and the soiled garment turned into a swarm of butterflies that flew off towards his laundry room. He stared accusingly at his flagging cock, still slightly leaking cum. "I hope you're _proud_ of yourself."

His cock did not respond.

* * *

Spike hugged him around the waist, beaming up at him. 

Discord felt his mouth go dry. "Hello there..."

"Hey! Mac n' I were wondering if you're coming to Guy's Night next week?" 

Discord managed a shaky, nervous smile. "O-Of course. C-Count on it, my boy..."

The boy's expression fell and he cocked his head. "You alright, man? You seem upset about somethin'..."

"N-No, I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine _I've never been more fine in my entire life_ ,  _everything's **peachy**."_

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight...well, just know that I'm...uh...here for ya. You're really special to me Discord." He blushed. "As a friend! Y-Y'know?"

Discord nodded stiffly. "Y-Yes. I feel the same way." He responded, almost robotically.

Spike stepped away from him awkwardly. "Well uh...I'll...s-see ya later..."

Discord waved stiffly. "Toodles."

Spike smiled and ran off, leaving Discord with a heavy heart and tightening pants.

He found himself both hating and loving seeing Spike's beautiful smile. On one hand he wanted to paint that heart stopping grin, frame it, and hang it above his mantle.

On the other, came the guilt as he stroked his cock in private, wanting that smile to be directed at him, in a way that wasn't totally platonic.

He was sick, he knew it. Sick for thinking of his young friend like this. The boy didn't know of his feelings. He was practically still a _child_.

He didn't know that his oldest friend wanted him so intensely.

Didn't know that Discord dreamt of stripping him bare, burying his cock in his snatch and worshipping every inch of his body as he fucked into that tight, dripping heat.

He was taking advantage of the boy. Maybe not directly, but taking advantage nonetheless.

Every filthy dream, every prolonged bit of contact, every single time he came to the thought of the teen touching him and being touched and being  _loved._

He was  _using_ Spike.

Yet, for how guilty he felt, the guilty faps and guiltier dreams never stopped.

Until **that** night.

* * *

_"A-Ah...D-Discord, what are you doing?" Spike hesitantly asked as Discord's large hands ran along his sides and cupped his ass._

_Discord looked the teen in the eyes, but didn't respond._

_Responding wasn't necessary._

_He pulled the teen's pants down roughly. Spike let out a frightened gasp._

_"Hey...w-what-"_

_Underwear. Needed them gone. Now._

_"Hey, stop! Y-You aren't s'posed t-"_

**_He...He doesn't want to. Stop._ **

_Discord growled and grabbed him by the forearms, forcing him down onto the bed. Spike whined. Discord ignored him._

_**Stop. He's your friend. He doesn't want this and he doesn't want you! Stop!** _

_He slipped two spit-slicked fingers inside that tight pussy, eliciting a choked cry as Spike tried to squirm away._

_**You're hurting Spike! Snap out of it! Stop!** _

_"S-Stop it! D-Discord, please! You...you're supposed to be my friend! Please, l-let go, I_ _don't want-" Spike's words trailed off into a scream as Discord forced his cock into that clenching heat, groaning. So good. He was so tight, so warm. Spike stared up at him, teary emerald eyes full of terror and betrayal._

_He was stunning even while crying._

_**YOU'RE HURTING HIM. STOP IT. STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP-** _

_Spike's face twisted into a glare full of hatred and cold fury, unchanging even as the thrusting began._

_"Y-You're...You're a_ _fucking **monster."**_

_A flash of light suddenly flared up._

_"Discord. Awaken."_

"NO!" Discord sat up with a shriek. He panted, eyes filled with horror.

"It was a nightmare. You are fine." Luna said soothingly, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Luna? Y-You...what...I-"

"I banished the nightmare you were having. Your dreams are wild and powerful, and they occupy a large portion of the dreamscape. I could sense your fear from anywhere." Luna said, though her voice sounded uneasy. "Would you...like to discuss it? What was happening?"

Discord stared at his hands. "I...I'd **_never_** do that. Never, Luna." He responded adamantly.

"I never said you would."

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"If I thought you were a monster, I wouldn't have banished the nightmare." She replied.

Discord put his face in his hands. "That's...I don't get it. The dreams have _always_ been consensual. I...I have no idea why-"

"Guilt. Anger. I could sense it in your nightmare as well. You feel guilty for thinking about him in such a manner, and you're angry that he may never view you the way you wish he would."

"Sure, but I'd never  ** _rape_** him, Luna!" He felt his eyes sting with the beginnings of tears.

Luna sighed. "These feelings are tearing you apart. You should speak with Spike about them. Let him know how you feel about him. Otherwise, there is a chance these nightmares may persist, or even get worse."

Discord thought on it for a moment, then sighed. "...Thank you. For banishing the nightmare. I...I appreciate it." He said weakly, eyes tired and face haggard.

Luna smiled. "Anything for a friend." With that, she faded away, as if she'd never been there at all.

Discord didn't fall asleep again that night.


End file.
